Nothing Stays the Same
by MrsRollins21
Summary: People change. They grow. They move on. And all of a sudden it's like the person you used know is someone else.
1. I need to see you

_A/N: Okay so I'm totally trying to update all my stories – the ones that need to be re-written, the others I'll leave alone. It was really hard to find two people who were best friends where one was more important than the other; so I kind of went with a different angle here - Totally let me know if this is terrible! The chapters are short and the entire story is done so this will probably be and every day/every other day updated story – depending on the responses it gets!_

"You're really going to keep letting him tell you what to do? You have gone out with him almost every night this week – why the hell am I even here if Colby is just going to take away all of your time?" Alexa said to her boyfriend of three years after hearing that he and his new tag partner were hitting up yet another club opening after the show.

"I have a job because of him Alexa, one that I wouldn't have if he hadn't stuck up for me after the incident at the bar," he said, referring to the night where he punched a fan in the face while angrily turning to face her. "I'm not letting go of my dreams because you can't handle my friendship with Colby Lopez."

"I'm not asking you to throw away your dreams Dean, I would never ask you to do something like that. I'm asking you to spend time with me and actually say no to Colby for once – you've already repaid him for helping you keep your job," she said as she calmly touched his arm.

"I can make my own decisions and when they offered me the chance to team up with him I took it – I can't sit mid-card for the rest of my career Alexa," he said before turning and walking out of the locker room, he had to meet Colby at the curtain for one more segment before they left for the night.

Alexa plopped down on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh, never in their three year relationship had Dean ever gotten angry with Alexa; and with a temper like his – that was truly an accomplishment. He always heard her out and if he disagreed with her he would politely explain to her why he didn't see it her way; she was probably the only person that could ever make him think about something before he did exploded. They never fought about anything, he never missed important dates and he never stayed out all night while she sat alone at home or in a hotel room; but all that changed the moment creative had the bright idea for the faction known as The Shield. The second Colby Lopez and Joe A'Noai stepped into Dean's life he quickly became the lunatic he portrayed on screen. Joe had calmed down in the past year or so, he had met an amazing woman name Jojo and quickly settled his partying ways down. Dean and Colby however, seemed to be getting worse each day, there was a brief moment when Dean didn't know where he stood with the company after the bar incident. He was still technically a part of The Sheild but they no longer came out with him for his matches and he wasn't put in tag matches either. That was, until Colby used his friendship with Shane McMahon to ensure Dean got a second chance. That was four months ago and Dean still felt as if he owed Colby the world.

Dean quickly made his way to the curtain and stopped next to Colby, "Sorry man," he apologized- the two of them were headed out for a tag team title qualifying match. "Alexa decided to bitch at me for something else...again," he rolled his eyes.

"Man, let the girl go," he smirked. "Look at all the girls you pass up every night, imagine how it would be to take a girl home every night without the annoyance of being tied down."

"I love her though Colby, I can't let the past three years of my life walk away just to experience the life you're living. She'll get used to this new me, she just needs time, she'll adapt," Dean explained. He knew Alexa would eventually come around, she always did. Growing up together he saw Alexa go from being a quiet book worm in high school, to a partying sorority girl in college. She doesn't usually stray from her normal day-to-day life and becoming the girlfriend of a WWE Superstar was the biggest adjustment she ever had to make – just like she would have to adjust to the new level The Shield was about to be taken to; the job required him to be seen out at clubs and parties – especially with the guys.

"Yeah," Colby shrugged. "She'll leave you before she gets used to it," Colby knew Alexa would never leave Dean, those two were more in love than any couple he had ever seen before. Deep down inside somewhere, Colby was jealous. Not because Dean had someone standing by his side through everything, being there for ups and downs, helping him through hard times, Colby was jealous because he had _her_.

Alexa rolled over and let out a frustrated sigh as she read the numbers on the clock next to the bed; **2:00 a.m**. Dean had left her promising he was only going to go to Colby's room to go over a few things with him for the upcoming shows – and their big tag title match; that was three hours ago. In those three hours Alexa had the chance to sit back and _really_ think about she and Dean's relationship and the unsettling feeling she got that he didn't want to be in a relationship with her anymore. She knew that he had to sacrifice a lot to get what he wanted in this business – especially after breaking one of the company's biggest rules; but he was never supposed to sacrifice his relationship with her. Alexa got out of bed and walked over to her suitcase, grabbing a few items of clothing before going into the bathroom; she was going to see what the hell was so exciting about staying out all night long.

About 45 minutes later Alexa looked at herself in the stand-up mirror, her hair was in loose curls that fell down her back, she kept her make-up light and she wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a black flowy tank top and a pair of black booties. Alexa grabbed her phone and all her other necessities and shoved them into her clutch before walking out of the hotel room.

Alexa arrived at one of the local clubs, the one Dean said he was going to be at before so conveniently changing his plans to 'going to Colby's room for a few minutes', after scanning the club for a while she finally spotted him. He was on one of the V.I.P. balconies doing shots with Colby and three blonde women, Alexa shook her head as she walked over to the bar.

About an hour and a half and seven shots later, Alexa had no control over anything she was doing. She was now on top of the bar dancing, men and women crowding around her, cheering her on while the bartenders handed yet another shot.

All the commotion down in the club began to distract Colby, he stood up from the booth and looked down over the balcony and saw Alexa standing on the bar. He laughed to himself and watched her for a few minutes, she was absolutely amazing; perfect lips, body, and personality.

Colby tore his eyes from Alexa and looked over at Dean, knowing the sight down below would piss him off, "Dude, look at this girl on the bar."

Dean removed his arm from around one of the blonde girls and walked over to the balcony, looking at the girl on the bar had the exact effect on Dean that Colby was aiming for. He quickly stormed down to the main area of the club before grabbing Alexa's hand, getting her attention and signaling to her that it was time to get off the bar. Looking in Dean's eyes she saw the seriousness, she did the last shot before climbing down. Dean made sure she was steady before guiding her outside of the club.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked when they made it outside of the club, gaining the attention of some others who were leaving.

"I'm partying, you of all people should understand that since it's all you ever do now," she slurred, showing him just how wasted she really was.

"I'm not getting into this with you while you're this drunk. I'll call you a cab, go back to the hotel and get some sleep; we have a flight at 11," Dean shook his head in disappointment.

"You never want to get into anything with me anymore, we never spend any time together, you're always busy with fucking Colby," she spat.

Dean got really close to Alexa's face before viciously saying, "Keep this shit up and we won't even be together anymore." He didn't even wait to ensure she got back safely before walking back into the club.

Alexa slid down until her butt collided with the cold curb, all the alcohol in the world couldn't cover up how much those words had just hurt her.

"You know, he doesn't deserve you," Alexa heard a voice say as someone sat down next to her.

Thinking it was some random club go'er Alexa rolled her eyes before looking to her left, seeing the man that had caused all these problems between she and Dean. "Go away Colby, all this is your fault," Alexa said as she stood up on her still unsteady legs.

"I don't _make_ Dean go out with me," he said as he gently touched her arm, making sure she didn't fall on her face there are some nights when I pressure him until he says yes, but for the most part he makes his own decisions," Colby said.

Alexa looked up at Mike, tears stinging her eyes, "I'm not sure I'm meant to be a wrestler's girlfriend – I can't be left behind every night for things like this."

Colby stepped closer to Alexa and gently touched her chin, making her look at him, "No, you're just with the wrong wrestler – the right guy would bring you with him, which has also always been an option for Dean."

Alexa looked into Colby's eyes – looking for any chance that he was lying to her or that she was hearing things but saw nothing but sincerity. She felt him move closer to her and she tried to move back but she was frozen, it was as if his touch had paralyzed her. Before she knew it his lips were on hers and the two were sharing the most amazing kiss – she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if Colby was just that good of a kisser but this man had her feeling things she had never felt before.

Alexa slowly woke up the next morning; she looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw she was in her room. She remembered nothing about last night up until Dean had pulled her outside, the one part she wanted to forget wouldn't go away. Alexa then remembered what had happened after Dean had left her outside of the club and she slowly began to smile, touching her lips at the thought. The vibration of Alexa's phone on the night stand next to her broke her out of her thoughts.

Grabbing her phone Alexa saw that Colby had just text her, **'As much as I wanted more to happen last night, I didn't want to take advantage of you. I hope you felt what I felt and what I still feel.'**

Alexa took a deep breath before texting back, **'I did and I do.'**

Just as Alexa sent the text message her hotel room door opened, she quickly erased the text messages and put her phone on silent before looking up to see Dean wearing the same clothes from last night looking as if he hadn't gotten any sleep. He looked broken, as if someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it – but for the life of her Alexa couldn't think of anything that had happened last night to make him feel like that – she knew he didn't see the kiss, she remembered Colby reassuring her of that before putting her into a cab. As bad as Alexa wanted to comfort him and tell him that things would be okay she couldn't, Dean needed to feel exactly how she had been feeling the past few months – whatever the cause of his pain may have been.

Dean took one look at Alexa and tears swelled up in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Alexa stood up from the bed and shook her head, "I really don't even want to hear you speak right now."

"Please Alexa," Dean said as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking past him. "This isn't us, we never fight."

"And you never speak to me like I'm nothing to you and play me off every time we're supposed to do something," Alexa said.

"I'm sorry, but Colby…"

"Stop right there because that's the exact shit I don't want to hear; you are not Colby. That man does not control what you do or what you say. Your name is Dean, and Dean controls what Dean says and does; not Colby. I can actually give you an example of making your own decisions right now - I'm Alexa," she said as she gestured to herself and grabbed the clothes she had set out to wear today. "And I'm walking away from this conversation because I make my own decisions. I'll also being rooming away from you until we go back home," Alexa made her way into the bathroom, locking the door behind her before turning the shower on and sitting down on the closed toilet seat. Alexa looked down at the phone in her hands, seeing she had a new text message.

' **I need to see you again'**

' **That can be arranged. See you in Miami.'**


	2. The right ones

The ride to the airport was silent, Alexa didn't want to talk to Dean and he knew it but he also wasn't ready to let her shut him out like she was doing. As he pulled into the parking lot of the airport, Dean locked the doors on the car after parking, preventing Alexa from getting out.

"We have an hour before we even need to check-in," Dean said. "You're going to listen to what I have to say."

"There you go again, talking to me like you control me or like I don't mean shit to you; I'm not some possession of yours to do what you want with and then toss to the side," Alexa sighed. "You don't get it Dean, if you're not following Colby around like a lost puppy you're talking down to or snapping at me," Alexa replied. "I'll listen to what you have to say but it's not going to make a difference right now; you crossed a line last night and it's going to take a while for us to get back over it."

Dean let out a discouraged sigh, he no longer saw the point in saying what he was going to say but he also knew that not saying anything would probably make things worse. "I know I haven't been the best boyfriend," he paused when he heard Alexa scoff. He shook his head before continuing, "The past few months and I've made a few changes but it was all just to try and fix the mistakes I made. I want this perfect life for us and this is how we're going to get it."

"Going out and partying every night, forgetting you have a girlfriend, and disrespecting that girlfriend is not what you have to do to make it in this business and it's especially not what is going to give us our perfect life."

"It is if you want respect and fame," Dean responded.

Alexa looked at Dean in shock, he really didn't get it. After everything she had said now and earlier he was still worried about other people and what they thought of him, not what was going on between them. "I hope everyone respects you Dean, because I sure as hell don't." Alexa unlocked her door and got out of the car, waiting for him to pop the trunk, when he finally did she grabbed her rolling suitcase and duffle bag before hurrying into the airport; leaving Dean behind.

Dean silently cursed at himself, that was not how that conversation was supposed to go. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, he loved her, and that he was going to start changing back into the old Dean. But when Alexa had told him that nothing he could say would make things better his defenses went up and he remained the new and rude Dean. As he grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk and closed it he heard his name being called, he turned around to see Colby waiting at the airport entrance. He walked over to him before making their way inside, turning their rental car keys into the rental kiosk before making their way through security, baggage check and then to their gate.

"So, where's the love of your life?" Colby asked, he was filled with both excitement and disappointment when he didn't see Alexa with him.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I tried talking to her before we came in here and she got angry and stormed off," Dean sighed in frustration. "She should be in here somewhere," he looked around a bit before spotting Alexa sitting with Finn Balor and Sami Zayn. They were her two best male friends on the roster and she typically would hang with them whenever she and Dean weren't getting along- which, now that he thought about it, was pretty often lately. "She's over there with Finn and Sami."

Colby looked over at the two men with Alexa and began feeling an uncontrollable jealousy at the sight of the three of them, "Why does she hang out with them so much man?"

"She says besides JoJo and Carmella they're her closest friends, she hangs with them when I'm out with you," Dean said, looking up from his phone to answer Colby real fast and then going back to what he was doing.

Colby shook his head; he didn't want to say anything more on the subject because he didn't want to Dean to get curious, instead he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

As Alexa laughed at a joke Sami had just made about Finn she felt her phone vibrate in her purse, pulling it out she opened her new text and read, **'I wish we were in Miami right now.'**

Alexa smiled as she looked up from her phone and scanned the room for the person who sent the text. When she found him, she saw him smiling at her while sitting with Dean who was – as usual - busy texting on his phone.

Alexa sighed and shook her head at Dean before texting Colby back, **'Me too.'**

Alexa watched as Colby smiled at her text message before their flight was called; everyone boarded the plane on their way to Miami.

Alexa was laying in bed in her hotel room when she decided to text Colby, ' **What are you doing?'**

' **Getting ready to go out with your lover boy,'** Alexa read as she rolled her eyes.

' **Nice to know he misses me,'** she replied.

Colby took about 30 minutes to text her back but when he did Alexa couldn't help but smile, **'I miss you.'**

Alexa got up from her seat and went over to her suitcase, pulling out something to wear. She sent a quick text to Carmella and Alexa Bliss – knowing Jojo was probably spending time with Roman- she told them both to come to her room for a night out before heading into the bathroom. She had just showered so she quickly applied make-up and straightened her hair, leaving it down. Alexa put on her black dress and a pair of simple black heels. As she fastened her shoe there was a knock at her door. She greeted Carmella and Bliss before throwing her phone and room key into her clutch and heading out the door.

Dean and Colby were enjoying the V.I.P. lounge of the club they were in, well at least Dean was enjoying it. Colby was waiting until he could come up with a good lie so he could leave and go see Alexa. She hadn't responded to his text and he was beginning to think she was having second thoughts about the two of them. Colby looked over at Dean who was getting a lap dance from some random girl, he shook his head disapprovingly; he really didn't deserve Alexa.

' **I'm getting ready to leave the club, can I come see you?'**

Alexa saw her phone vibrate on the table; she downed her 6th shot of the night before picking up her phone to read the text.

' **What clb r u at,'** Alexa sent Colby the drunk text.

' **Club 42,'** Alexa read.

' **OMG! Me toooo! Meet me outsde plz,'** she responded before standing up from the table. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel now," Alexa said to Carmella and Bliss. The ladies said goodbye to each other before Alexa made her way out of the club.

"Yo Dean," Mike said, pulling his attention from the girl on top of him. "I'm gonna head out; I'm not really feeling this tonight."

"Dude, it's only one," Dean said.

"I have an early signing tomorrow morning," Colby responded, the signing wasn't until eleven but he hoped Dean wouldn't remember that part.

"Okay dude that's your choice, see you tomorrow," Dean said before turning his focus back to the brunette in his lap.

Colby shook his head in disgust before leaving the club; he saw Alexa standing outside waiting for him. He took a second to admire the woman in front of him, she looked amazing in her black dress that hugged her every curve perfectly, her long dirty blonde hair falling down to her mid back.

He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Let's hurry up and get out of here."

Alexa was drunk but she still had some common sense, "There are a lot of WWE superstars here, we definitely can't leave together."

Looking around and noticing she was right he said, "I'll drive my car and call you a cab," Mike said as he pulled out his phone. He gave the cab company the address before hanging up the phone. "I'll see you at the hotel," he desperately wanted to pick Alexa up and kiss her right then and there but he knew she and Dean were still together and if anyone saw the two it would only create more problems for Alexa.

Alexa watched Colby cross the street to the parking lot; he got in his car and drove off. A few minutes later the cab pulled up and Alexa got in, she checked her phone seeing he had text her a different room number. He had to get another room because Dean was rooming with him since she wanted to room alone and they couldn't risk him coming to either. The cab pulled up to the hotel, Alexa paid the man before walking into the hotel and making her way to the room Colby had at told her. She knocked on the door, a few minutes later the door opened and she was pulled inside and locked in the most intoxicating kiss.

Alexa woke up the next morning looking at the man next her, she had a mixture of feelings about what had happened last night. She was happy and more satisfied than she had been in a long time, there was definitely some sort of attraction between her and Colby but she also felt guilty and confused; she had cheated on Dean and regardless of the problems the two were having that was still no excuse for her to cheat on him. Alexa's thoughts were interrupted when her phone started to ring, she reached for it and saw Dean's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello," she answered.

"Can I talk to you please?" Dean said, he sounded as if he got no sleep last night and there was definitely something bothering him. "It's really important; just meet me in the hotel restaurant in 20 minutes please."

Before Alexa could confirm or deny his invite he had hung up the phone. Standing up from the bed, Alexa quickly found her dress and slipped it on. She thought about waking Colby up to let him know she was leaving but decided against it and slipped quietly out of the door and to her room.

Alexa arrived at her hotel room and took a quick shower; she slipped on a pair of black sweatpants and a pink t-shirt before pulling her wet hair up into a messy bun. Slipping on her flip flops, Alexa tossed her phone and room key in her purse before exiting the room.

Walking into the hotel restaurant she spotted Dean sitting in a booth way off in the corner, he was staring down into his cup of coffee as he stirred it over and over; something was definitely wrong with him and Alexa was beginning to get nervous.

Dean looked up as he heard someone take a seat across from him, seeing Alexa made him smile; he really wished he didn't have to tell her what he was about to tell her.

"What's wrong Dean?" Alexa said as she looked at him, concern filling her green eyes.

Dean took a deep breath, "There's really no easy way to say this so I guess I just need to come out and do it." Dean looked up at Alexa – although his actions hadn't been showing it, he really loved this woman more than anything in the world; it took everything in him not to start crying. Things between the two of them were already bad; this would surely make things worse and she was definitely going to officially end things. Taking another deep breath, he finally said, "I slept with someone last night."

Alexa looked at Dean, the concern in her eyes then turned to confusion and hurt. She had no right to hate him for what he had done because she had just done the same thing with Colby; but Alexa wouldn't admit that. As terrible as that sounds, Colby and Dean are friends; she couldn't break up their friendship and possibly ruin their careers with a feud that was sure to happen if the truth were to come out. So, she had to pretend nothing happened, she pushed the events of last night to the back of her head and focused on what Dean had just told her.

"Why?" Alexa questioned. "Things are already terrible between the two of us; you think sleeping with another woman would make them better?"

"No, it was a mistake," Dean said. "I had too much to drink last night and when I woke up this morning I was laying next to some girl that wasn't you and I was confused and I felt like a piece of shit. I'm so sorry."

Alexa shook her head, before she could answer she felt her phone vibrate in her purse, taking it out she looked at it and read, **'You're not lying next to me.'**

Alexa sighed and looked up at Dean, "Look, I'm going to catch a flight home today. I need to get away, we need a break. You'll be home in a week and we'll talk about all this. Please don't try to get in contact with me, I need to be alone and think about all this."

Without saying another word Alexa left the restaurant and made her way back up to her room. She quickly gathered all her belongings, throwing them into her suitcase; not caring that things were unfolded and dirty clothes were mixed with clean ones. When she was sure she had everything, she zipped up her suitcase and grabbed her duffle bag, making her way out of the hotel room. Alexa wanted to leave without seeing anyone but she should have known that wasn't going to happen. Looking up, she saw a very confused Colby heading in her direction.

Without any words Colby pulled Alexa into the room where the ice machine was, "Where are you going?" he asked once they were safely out of anyone's sight.

"Home," Alexa said, fighting back tears.

"What happened? I woke up this morning and you were gone."

"Dean called me and he wanted to talk so I met him at the hotel restaurant," Alexa paused as more tears began to fall. "He slept with someone last night."

Colby pulled Alexa to his chest as she cried harder; he could kill Dean right now for hurting her like this. "He doesn't deserve you," Mike said.

"No," Alexa shook her head as she pulled away from him. "We don't deserve each other. I slept with you last night, I'm just as wrong as he was."

"Look at me, I like you Alexa; a lot. I know you feel something for me too; we slept together because of those feelings. Dean slept with some random girl he doesn't even know," he said.

"Just because we feel something for each other doesn't make what we did right. He's my boyfriend and your best friend," Alexa sighed. "I'm just going to leave now." Alexa quickly rushed away from him before he could stop her or say anything else to her.

Colby watched her leave, wanting to run after her and stop her. He also knew she had a lot to think about and she also had some decisions to make; he just hoped she made the right ones.


	3. What is this?

The next week flew by pretty fast for Alexa; Dean respected Alexa's wishes and stayed away. He didn't call or text her at all during the week – he gave her the space she had asked for, the space he knew they both needed. Colby on the other hand, had been texting Alexa constantly wanting to know how she was doing, how her vacation was going, and more importantly if she had made any decisions on what she was going to do – she wasn't quite sure how he was going to handle her decision so she hadn't told him.

The truth was, she had decided to Dean another chance. She didn't have the courage to confess that to Colby though so avoiding him was the best thing she could do right now; his temper was not something she wanted to deal with at the moment and she feared that by telling him that he would tell Dean their secret.

Dean was supposed to be walking through the door any minute now; the two would spend the next four days at home together, hopefully discussing where things go from here and then head back on the road – with Colby of course. Four days, that's all Alexa had to come up with a way to tell Colby her decision. Alexa's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door open and close. Alexa slowly stood up from the couch as Dean entered the living room, placing his bags by the wall. The two stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like hours, they both missed each other and wanted nothing more than to hold the other and never let go but neither knew how the other would react. Finally, they both started moving toward each other and before they knew if they were embraced in a hug, holding on to each other for dear life.

"I'm so sorry," Dean whispered as he held her, holding back tears. The past week had been hell for him. Not having her around or speaking to her made him see how his life would be without her and it really wasn't something he enjoyed.

"Me too," Alexa said, hoping the apology would take away her guilt from sleeping with Colby – but it didn't help at all.

The two broke the hug and Dean gently kissed Alexa, the kiss made Alexa remember why she had fallen in love with him; it was filled with love, passion, and lust – but all Alexa could think of was Colby. Alexa's eyes shot open and she took a second to remember it was Dean she was kissing, not Colby. He began to deepen the kiss and before Alexa knew in she was on the couch with Dean on top of her, the two undressing each other.

Hours later Alexa and Dean lay on the living room floor wrapped in a blanket that had been on the couch. Both were smiling, their worlds were complete again; they had each other back.

The next few days came and went and before either one knew it they were on plane to Arizona for RAW and a house show at the U.S. Airways Arena – back to reality. They would also be meeting up with Dean's best friend and the man Alexa had been avoiding for the past eleven days. As the plane landed the butterflies in Alexa's stomach started working overtime, it was eight o' clock and there was no time to check in at the hotel so Dean and Alexa were driving a rental straight to the arena. Upon arrival, they dropped their things off in his locker room before he had to make his way to Stephanie's office to get his script and go over the plans for tonight. Alexa became bored while sitting in the locker room and decided to go wander around for a bit. The second Alexa stepped foot out of the locker room she spotted Colby down the hall. She wanted nothing more to turn and go back into the locker room but it was too late, he had spotted her and he was making his way down to her.

He said nothing as he grabbed her hand and walked her to an empty locker room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"I've been texting you all week," he said. He took a good look at her, she seemed nervous about something and he was pretty sure he knew exactly was she was nervous about.

"I know," Alexa answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?"

Alexa sighed and looked down at the floor, "You did nothing wrong."

"Then why couldn't you answer me?" he was beginning to get frustrated with her tone and lack of eye contact.

Alexa took a deep breath, "Dean and I worked things out."

"So, you two are okay now, you're back together?" Alexa shook her head to answer Colby's question. "So that's it for us?"

"There wasn't really an 'us' to begin with," she shrugged. "It was just sex," she said, trying to convince herself.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself to believe that? I know it was more than sex and I know you do too," he replied, trying to keep calm.

"No, it wasn't Colby. It was one night, one drunken night. It meant absolutely nothing to me. You were there for me while my boyfriend was being an asshole and I thank you for that but none of it means I had feelings for you," Alexa hated lying to him but she hoped that being rude and telling him the things she was saying would make him fall back a bit.

"It meant a lot Alexa, stop lying to yourself. It was more than just sex, the way you said my name when I was inside of you, the way you moaned when I kissed all the right places, the connection you felt every time are lips touched. You know there's something more between us, don't fight it," Colby said as he moved closer to Alexa. He had to make her see that there were feelings between them.

"There can't be," Alexa whispered. "It's not right," she knew she should move, get out of the away so that he couldn't do what she knew he was planning on doing but once again she was frozen, captivated by the look in his eyes.

"We can't help who we fall for Alexa," Colby smiled when he noticed she was frozen in place. "Dean will fuck up again, and I'll be right there to pick up where we left off." He leaned in and kissed Alexa gently, putting all his feelings into the kiss before pulling away, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

After twenty minutes of trying to regain her composure Alexa walked out of the locker room, she wanted to get back to the locker room and lay down until the show was over. As she entered the locker room she saw Dean and Colby sitting on the couch going over exactly what was going to happen tonight.

"Hey babe," Dean said as he stood up and kissed Alexa before she sat down. "You look a little stressed, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Alexa gave a fake smile. "Everything is fine." Alexa felt Colby's eyes burning a hole through her but she was determined to ignore it.

"Can we get back to what we were doing? The show is going to start soon," Colby said, seeing the two of them annoyed the hell out of him.

"Yeah, Colby. Sorry," Dean said, this gained Alexa's attention and she silently prayed he wasn't going to turn back into Colby's little puppy. He said things were going to be different and he was going to start standing up to Colby and start declining his offers to go out more.

"So, like I said before, you distract the ref and I'll use the chair to get the win," Colby said.

"That's not in the script, it's supposed to be a fair win," Dean said.

"So?"

"Yeah, right, right," Dean said, agreeing with Colby.

Alexa rolled her eyes and sighed, so much for standing up to Colby.

Colby stood up, "Don't forget, we're hitting that club opening tonight. How often is there a new club opening up the day we're in town?"

"I thought we were spending time together tonight," Alexa said, joining in the conversation.

"Yeah but Colby was telling me about the club opening, he got us personal invitations and there's going to be paparazzi, it'll be good publicity – especially after we win the tag titles tonight."

"I don't really care if you got a personal invitation to the fucking Playboy mansion; you're not blowing me off for a club," Alexa should have known he wasn't serious about changing, they had been back around Colby for an hour and he was already back to his old self.

Dean really hated it when Alexa tried to boss him around in front of Colby; he knew he promised to be better but he had no control over his anger when she began to embarrass him. "I'm a grown man Alexa; I can go out where I want, whenever I want to and regardless of how you feel about it; I'm going tonight. We need the publicity."

Colby sat back and watched the two argue, he could see Alexa getting more and more frustrated with him by the second. Colby smirked to himself, Dean could keep on pissing Alexa off all he wanted – he would be the one comforting her later tonight.

"Yeah, you're a grown ass piece of shit. What happened to, 'I promise to be better,' 'I promise to spend more time with you,' 'I promise to let not let Colby control what I do'. You're a liar; I don't even know why I tried to fix shit with you in the first place," she shook her head in frustration.

"Maybe things wouldn't be so bad between us if you let me handle things my way," Dean said before storming out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

Colby waited a few minutes to make sure Dean had nothing to add to his outburst before he locked the door and made his way over to Alexa, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

He was shocked when she roughly shoved him away and yelled at him. "This is your fault, you're always inviting him places and telling him what to do," Alexa said, fighting back tears.

"This has nothing to do with me Alexa. I told you before, I give Dean an offer and he accepts. The only time I threaten him or demand that he does something my way is when we're out in that ring. When it comes to what we do after the shows I could care less whether he comes or not; he can decline my offers. He chooses to do what he does, just like you choose to stay with him," Colby said before he too stormed out of the locker room, leaving Alexa alone with her thoughts...again.

Later that night Alexa was laying in her own hotel room, after the argument with Dean and Colby she had decided it was best to get her own room for the night; not that it mattered because Dean would be out all night anyway.

Just as Alexa was going to close her eyes to go to sleep there was a knock at her door, she slowly rolled out of bed and opened her hotel room door – wishing she had looked through the peephole when she saw Colby on the other side.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

Alexa sighed and opened the door wider, allowing him to walk in and plop down on the couch.

"So, it's two in the morning and you and Dean are already done partying, that club opening must not have been that fun," she rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the couch.

"It was great, Dean is still there. I left because I needed to see you," Colby said as Alexa took a seat on the couch with him. "Unless you're still mad at me."

Alexa shook her head no before speaking. "You were right," she sighed. "Dean makes his own decisions; I just wish there were some nights when you didn't put the offer out there – it's like when it comes from you he has no self-control. He thinks he owes you for saving him from getting fired after the fan incident."

The two sat awkwardly for about ten minutes before Alexa began speaking, "I'm surprised you're not drunk," she said, hoping to lighten the mood a little bit.

"I had a beer or two," he shrugged. "I really wasn't in the mood for partying." Colby looked up at Alexa and took her hand, "I'm really sorry for how mean I was earlier. I was mad at the way Dean was talking to you and then you pushed me away which made me even more mad."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have blamed Dean's actions on you," Alexa said.

"He was really mad when he got in the taxi to head to the club," Colby said. "He thinks you're seeing someone else."

"Probably his guilty conscious talking to him," she bitterly laughed, admitting that there was probably more than the one he admitted to.

Colby could easily tell Alexa about all the hook ups Dean had been having recently when they go out but he figured that would make him look like he was trying to make Dean look bad so that she would fall for him. Colby didn't need to bring Dean down to make Alexa fall for him; Dean was doing that all on his own. He knew he had Alexa hooked – he could see it in her eyes every time there were in the same room, now it was just a matter of getting her to get rid of Dean.

"You guys seriously just need to stay separated," Colby suggested.

"I want to," Alexa sighed. "I didn't want to take him back after the last break," she shrugged. "But I just can't seem to stay away from him, we were friends before we started dating so he's kind of been a constant in my life for a long time – I don't know how to cut him off like that."

"Go home for a little while," Colby said. "Get your own place, get a job, and change your phone number. Just block him out of your life. You deserve to be happy and this back and forth with Dean isn't making you happy, he doesn't respect a damn thing you say and until you stand up for yourself he isn't going to. That's the only way you're ever going to get rid of him; cutting off all ties."

"You do realize that would mean cutting you off?" Alexa said as she looked up at Colby.

"Not necessarily," he shrugged. "We've been talking for a while now and he has no clue. It's not that hard to keep things quiet."

Alexa thought for a while, "Can I really just abandon him after three years?"

"Alexa look at your relationship," Colby said. "He abandons you every chance he gets by partying every night and leaving you alone in a hotel room but then getting mad if you go out and do the exact same thing he does."

Alexa got quiet for a few more minutes, "Okay, I'll do it," she took a deep breath. "Can you help me?" she knew she wasn't going to be able to do this on her own – she had no self-control when it came to Dean.

"Anything you need," Colby smiled. "Just as long as you're happy and taking care of yourself."

Alexa smiled again and moved closer to him, "I can't believe I used to hate you."

Colby smirked, "It's fine, I used to think you were a stuck-up bitch."

Alexa faked being hurt, "Wow, you really know how to hurt someone's feelings."

"Let me make it up to you," he smiled as he leaned in and began to kiss Alexa.

"What the fuck is this shit?"

 **A/N: Let me first apologize for any typos in the last two chapters – this is a re-write so there may have been a few instances where I left a name the same when doing it over. Also, get ready to see a completely different side of Dean!**


	4. Please Just Leave

Colby and Alexa separated and immediately stood apart from each other, staring at a now seething Dean Ambrose.

"What did you kiss the fucking tongues out of each other's mouths?" he yelled.

"What are you do here?" Alexa asked, equally angry. "How did you get my room key?"

"That's what you're worried about?" he questioned. "I walk in on my girlfriend and my best friend kissing and you're worried about how I got your fucking room key."

"Look, it's not even that serious," she shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"No Alexa," Colby interjected. "Now is your time to be honest. You said you wanted to get away and start over; this is your chance."

Alexa sighed and looked down at the floor, knowing Colby was right, she spoke, "Colby and I slept together about a week ago. We've been seeing each other almost every night since."

Dean looked at Alexa in disbelief, he wanted to be angry, but he also knew deep down he deserved every bit of this – unfortunately the rational part of his brain didn't win at times like this. "Colby, can I talk to my _girlfriend_ alone please?"

Colby sighed and looked at Alexa, "Are you alright with that?" Alexa shook her head and Colby began to walk by her, putting a finger under her chin to look at her before saying, "Call me if you need me." With that, he walked out of the hotel room.

"I can't believe I felt bad about sleeping with a random girl when you fucked my best friend the same night," Dean said as he blankly stared out of the hotel window. He took a deep breath as he looked over at Alexa, "Were you even going to tell me what happened or were you and him going to continue this little relationship behind my back?"

Alexa took a deep breath, now was the time for honesty – it was quite literally now or never. "Honestly Dean, I was just going to leave. I can't take this relationship anymore, you said things would change and you would go back to the Dean I fell in love with, but you lied. You still followed Colby around like a puppy and did everything he asked of you, cheated on me and talked to me like I was nothing." She finally met Dean's eyes, "Face Dean, you're different and that's what's tearing us apart."

Dean said nothing as he began walking towards Alexa with a menacing look in his eyes, Alexa took a step back with every step he took forward until her back collided with the door of the hotel room. Once Dean caught up to her he placed both palms on the door on both sides of her head. "I'm not the one who's different," he said in a low voice. "The Alexa I fucking fell in love with never would have slept with Colby fucking Lopez."

"I didn't plan on sleeping with him," she weakly defended.

"Oh, so you just fell into fucking bed with him," he said, slamming his right hand against the door, right by Alexa's face causing her to flinch. The sight of Alexa flinching should have been enough to make Dean stop his actions but instead in set something off in him and a sick smile spread across his face and he slowly backed away from Alexa. Alexa let out a sigh of relief but was quickly knocked to the ground when the back of Dean's hand hit Alexa in the cheek. She wasn't on the ground long, she felt Dean wrap his hands around her arm and pull her up to her feet, slamming her head against the door of the hotel. "This is how things are going to go," Dean said, another smile forming across his face when he saw the bright red mark beginning to show up on Alexa's cheek. "You are going to end things with Colby, you are not to leave this hotel without me – and that's only if I want you to go with me. If I don't want you to go, you will stay here." When he didn't get an answer from Alexa he slammed her against the door again. "Do you fucking understand me?"

Alexa nodded in agreement as the pain spread through her head, making her cry. Dean let go of Alexa's arms and she slowly slid down to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest. She looked up to see Dean texting on her phone before he tossed it to her.

"I'm going out for a little bit," he said, not even bothering to look at her. "I expect you to be cleaned up and have your things packed for our flight tomorrow." Dean left the hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

Alexa quickly picked up her phone to read the text Dean had just sent and of course it was to Colby, ' **Dean and I worked everything out, you and I can't see each other anymore.'** A single tear slid down Alexa's cheek – Dean had ended she and Colby's relationship before it even started.

About five minutes had passed when there was a knock-on Alexa's door. She quickly pulled herself up off the floor, quickly swiping the tears from her eyes.

She opened the hotel room door and an angry Colby walked by her, "What the hell is this about Alexa?" he turned to show her his phone but the second his eyes met her face he was seething with another type of anger. "He fucking hit you?"

Alexa quickly brought her hand up to cover the side of her face, "I'm sorry Colby but you really have to go."

"I have to go?" he said. "The man fucking hit you Alexa, you're the one that needs to go."

"No please, Colby. This thing between us is over," Alexa began to cry.

"I know you didn't send that message Alexa," he said. "Let's just leave. I can protect you," he walked towards Alexa, holding back tears as he saw her take a small step away from him. "Please come with me," he held out his hand, but Alexa shook her head.

"I did send it," she whispered.

"What?"

"I sent the message," she repeated. "And I meant it."

Colby shook his head, "No you didn't."

"Yes, I did," she yelled. "Get out Colby." She began to cry again, "Please just leave before he comes back."

Colby looked at Alexa, he had no clue what to do or say to help her with this situation. He saw the pain and fear in her eyes and didn't want to cause her anymore pain. He gently placed his hand on the side of her head and pulled her in for a mind-blowing kiss before exiting the room. If he couldn't get her to leave Dean she was going to force Dean to leave her the hell alone.


End file.
